1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic layer deposition apparatus, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus (organic light-emitting display device) by using the same, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus manufactured using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses (organic light-emitting display devices) have wider viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display devices, and thus they have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes intermediate layers, which include an emission layer, located between a first electrode and a second electrode facing the first electrode. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed using various methods, one of which is an independent deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display apparatus is manufactured using a deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as that of an organic layer to be formed is positioned to closely contact a substrate on which the organic layer and the like are to be formed, and an organic layer material is deposited through the FMM to form an organic layer having a desired pattern.
However, the deposition method using such an FMM presents difficulties in manufacturing large organic light-emitting display apparatuses using a large mother glass. For example, when a large mask is used, the mask may bend due to its own weight (self-gravity) to thereby distort a pattern. Such disadvantages might make the FMM method undesirable in view of the recent trend towards high-definition patterns.
Moreover, processes of aligning a substrate and an FMM to closely contact each other, performing deposition thereon, and separating the FMM from the substrate are time-consuming, resulting in a long manufacturing time, and may result in low production efficiency.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known by the inventors of the present invention before achieving the present invention or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the present invention. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.